songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
USC 117
|Row 3 title = Participants |Row 3 info = 45 |Row 4 title = Debuting countries |Row 4 info = None |Row 5 title = Returning countries |Row 5 info = , |Row 6 title = Withdrawing countries |Row 6 info = , |Row 7 title = Winner |Row 7 info = "Uhodi" Sonya Sukhorukova |Row 8 title = Timeline |Row 8 info = ◄ Dublin 116 Kiev 118 ► }} Universong 117 was the one hundred and seventeenth edition of the Universong Contest, held in Brisbane, Queensland, Australia. This was the fifth Australian production of the contest, and it was held between December 30th 2018 and 19th January 2019, and it was possible after the winning of Ben Hazlewood with the song "Wanted" on the previous edition held in Dublin, Ireland. The three shows were hosted by the model and Miss Universe 2004, Jennifer Hawkins and the reigning champion Ben Hazlewood. 45 countries were competing this edition, as in the previous edition. About the city Brisbane (/ˈbrɪzbən/ (listen))8 is the capital of and most populous city in the Australian state of Queensland,9 and the third most populous city in Australia. Brisbane's metropolitan area has a population of 2.5 million,10 and the South East Queensland region, centred on Brisbane, encompasses a population of more than 3.5 million.11 The Brisbane central business district stands on the historic European settlement and is situated inside a peninsula of the Brisbane River, about 15 kilometres (9 miles) from its mouth at Moreton Bay.12 The metropolitan area extends in all directions along the floodplain of the Brisbane River Valley between Moreton Bay and the Great Dividing Range, sprawling across several of Australia's most populous local government areas (LGAs) — most centrally the City of Brisbane, which is by far the most populous LGA in the nation. The demonym of Brisbane is "Brisbanite". One of the oldest cities in Australia, Brisbane was founded upon the ancient homelands of the indigenous Turrbal and Jagerapeoples. Named after the Brisbane River on which it is located — which in turn was named after Scotsman Sir Thomas Brisbane, the Governor of New South Wales from 1821 to 18259 — the area was chosen as a place for secondary offenders from the Sydney Colony. A penal settlement was founded in 1824 at Redcliffe, 28 kilometres (17 mi) north of the central business district, but was soon abandoned and moved to North Quay in 1825, opening to free settlement in 1842. The city was marred by the Australian frontier wars between 1843 and 1855, and development was partly set back by the Great Fire of Brisbane of 1864, and the Great Brisbane Flood of 1893. Brisbane was chosen as the capital when Queensland was proclaimed a separate colony from New South Wales in 1859. During World War II, Brisbane played a central role in the Allied campaign and served as the South West Pacificheadquarters for United States Army General Douglas MacArthur.13 Today, Brisbane is well known for its distinct Queenslander architecture which forms much of the city's built heritage. It also received attention for its damaging flood events, most notably in 1974 and 2011. The city is a popular tourist destination, serving as a gateway to the state of Queensland, particularly to the Gold Coast and Sunshine Coast, popular resort areas immediately south and north of Brisbane respectively. Several large cultural, international and sporting events have been held at Brisbane, including the 1982 Commonwealth Games, World Expo '88, the final Goodwill Games in 2001, and the 2014 G-20 summit. In 2016, the Globalization and World Cities Research Network ranked Brisbane as a Beta world city.14 Semifinal 1 In this semifinal, the semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Semifinal 2 In this semifinal, the semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Grand Final Split Results Category:Universong Contest